In order to make luminance of light wavelength-converted by a wave-conversion cover approximately even and achieve a long operating life of fluorescence substance and light-emitting diode devices, there has been proposed a LED bulb provided with an LED light-emitting portion having a plurality of light-emitting diode devices for emitting near-ultraviolet light or blue light, which are arranged in a plane manner, a flat face portion disposed at a position spaced from a face on which the light-emitting diode devices are arranged by a predetermined distance so as to face the light-emitting diode devices, and a wavelength-converting cover provided on its flat face portion with fluorescence substance for wavelength-converting light emitted from the light-emitting diode devices (for example, see Patent Reference 1).    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2006-156187